


Poetry Pieces

by Kr15xxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr15xxx/pseuds/Kr15xxx
Summary: This a variety of poems I've written and wanted to share.
Kudos: 2





	1. Soul Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post on a03, I have some short stories in fan fiction and original flash fiction I will be posting later. Hopefully you find some enjoyment from my writing. Please no reposting this work, but feel free to leave kudos and comment. If you want to connect with me my tumblr is kr15xxx, insta kris.0623 and my discord is Kris.A#0354.

Soul Sisters  
I am in my room envisioning that friend,  
The one, your soul sister  
To depend on vigorously and adore as family  
Anne at Green Gables, my friend,  
A kindred spirit.  
Emerald eyes imagining  
Radiant red tresses shining, like mine  
Grand green dresses, the best  
Continuous curiosity we had,  
Boisterous laughter to have  
Hearty plans to prepare, perfectly poised in purpose  
Excitement so absolute  
Decisions devious.

Now I’m flying, wind whispering wild things  
Kites soaring high pass by  
Hands held, steps spring on sharp scented grass,  
Braids stream behind, pastel skirts swish softly,  
puffed sleeves prominent.

We hold fast, regard the sun’s shimmer  
Coiled clouds close in, rain drizzles,  
To shriek, delightedly dashing home  
Hearts exuberant  
Minds bouncing  
Experience achieved.

Now to think of then,  
My time,  
Our enlightenment, how we had fun  
My youth daring, devilish discovery was done  
With my friend, my soul sister  
Anne of Green Gables.


	2. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recollections from a widow at her husbands funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This poem is darker then the previous one, to be honest most of them are likely to be of a darker theme. If your not comfortable with the topic of death please do not scroll down!  
If you are okay with such topic hopefully you'll find some enjoyment from my writing.  
Please no reposting this work, but feel free to leave kudos and comment. If you want to connect with me my tumblr is kr15xxx, insta kris.0623 and my discord is Kris.A#0354

Scorned  
Drip, drip, drip  
salt soaked tears trail,  
track her cheeks  
plummet to his plum suit,  
a gasp for breath  
honesty holds truth of his death  
justice absent  
no one knew or had a clue  
of what to do,  
a husband, gone.

Truthfully  
she revelled in the wait,  
free  
eyes dry, face to the sky  
maniacal laugh, she did it,  
murder.


	3. Opportunity

Open, gleaming gold choice emerges,  
Clear corridors invigorate, laughter resonates.  
Smiles, stark and soft,  
Clear as clouds.  
Bands of gold and ribbons rouge.  
Shards of light break the dark,  
Stakes chosen with stories sung.  
How future fascinates  
What you fight for,  
Now.  
To begin.


	4. The Blue We Sea

Oceans surround us, survive us.  
Transform, altering shape.  
A mystery, the secretive wonders.  
Brilliant blue, responding.  
Powerful.  
Incomparable.  
Life it holds, life it controls.  
At its mercy we are.  
Tides flow, strike change.  
Smash in anger, cry outraged.  
Demand attention, want retribution in red.  
The deception, abuse.  
The pain it struggles to thrive, entombed by ignorance.  
Suffocating, gasping for more of less, for less of more.  
Disease to bloom and filth to consume, danger it looms.  
Stunning, astounding, now broken.  
Silent.  
Empty.  
Gone.


	5. Ocean Haze

Rolling waves caress pale sand.  
Cloaked in hues of orange.  
The setting sun,   
Shining through thick mist that hovers  
Waiting for the chance to blanket the ocean,   
Soften the raging waves.  
Bands of gold and ribbons of rouge,  
Shimmer with the sea.  
The sun sinks lower, the ocean grows calm  
In wait for tomorrow.  
For another opportunity, to beat the pull.  
To claim what it had, what it wants.  
The ocean will remain,   
Vigilante, strong, persistent.  
Grasping for its serenity.


	6. Northern Beast

Crystal cold, white,  
it captivates.  
Rock, granite gray,  
barren.  
Numbing Nordic winds,  
they gust.  
Howling hunger looms,  
it controls.  
Danger assessed,  
the suspense.  
To be alone,  
in the tundra.


	7. Salvation

A need,  
An urge,  
A desire to consume.  
The brush,  
Cuts deep.  
The canvas,  
My mind.  
The palette,  
Speaks loud.

Deep oblivion.  
My friend,  
Who knows,  
Understands.

The only one who helps  
The whispers.

So here I go.

A  
Single.  
Swift.  
Stroke.


	8. Morning Breeze

Sun strikes sky,   
Brilliant bounds of blue.  
He wakes,  
wrinkles wedged deep.   
Muscles mechanic.   
Another day.

Morning breeze.   
He stands beside trees,  
Staring at worn stone.   
Source of sorrow,   
Mounting the morrow.  
Loss of life,   
Mourning his wife.


	9. Long Road

Crunch,  
Scrape,  
Repeat.

Cold, clay,  
Piled high.

Bad day.  
Shovel splintered,  
Rusted.

Fingers callused,  
Shoulders shaking.  
Dig deep,  
Dig down  
Dig hard.

Hide the body,  
Dad said.  
Crunch,  
Scrape,  
Repeat.


End file.
